deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
USG Ishimura
date not met |lastsight=February 7, 2511DS2 takes place in 2511, not 2510. See the video log 'Lights Out 2' in chapter 6. The video is timestamped 2/7/2511. Steve's reply on twitter was most likely a typo, the correct date of the first game being 2508.[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/File:2191367-2012_04_27_00033.jpg Screenshot from the Lights Out 2 Video Log] |battles= |affiliation=Concordance Extraction Corporation |fleet= |taskforce= |owners=Concordance Extraction Corporation |namedcrew=Bailey Baines Benson Brennan, Nicole Carmack Chic Cross, Elizabeth Dallas, A. Danvers, C. Dobbs Domuss, G. Dukaj, Eando Eckhardt, Warren Evans Fawkes, Donna Fisk, Eileen Gauthier, Jane Greggs, George Hallow, F. Hanson Hawley Heather Henderson Howell, Catherine Hutchins Irons, Samuel Jagerwald, Heinrich Jurgens Karklins Kreuz, G. Kyne, Terrence Mercer, Challus Pendleton Perry Ramirez Rucker Shen Smith Temple, Jacob Vikram Vincent, Alissa Warwick, B Weller, Gabe White, D. Wright, J.F. List of Dead List of logs in Dead Space Newborns Survivor Encounters White's List |captains=Captain Mathius, Benjamin}} The USG ''Ishimura'' (石村), named after Hideki Ishimura, astrophysicist and inventor of the ShockPoint Drive, was the flagship of the Concordance Extraction Corporation and the first Planet-Cracker class ship. The Ishimura was also the first vessel of it's size to utilize the ShockPoint Drive for large-scale commercial and deep space expeditions. History Design Built in 2446, the Ishimura was hailed as the savior of Earth and the colonies and a symbol of mankind's innovation. She was created for mining and smelting entire planets and moons. She was also the first ship capable of the "scan and catch technique" for harvesting the mineral-rich asteroids by using huge gravity tethers. The Ishimura had the ability to lock onto the asteroids and pull them into her massive collection bays for smelting. Despite being designed primarily as a mining vessel, the Ishimura also functioned as a medical research vessel. She had a dedicated medical wing where the extensive research into virology, toxins and genetics was conducted. Rediscovery of the Marker 3A. At the time that the Red Marker was discovered on Aegis VII, the Ishimura was 62 years old. She was still in remarkable shape with much of her equipment upgraded and many sections refitted to take advantage of continuing advances in technology. Despite her long years of service, the Ishimura was still the pride of the C.E.C. fleet along with her venerable prestige as the largest Planet-Cracker class ship. When the C.E.C. learned about the Aegis VII Colony's discovery of the Marker, the Ishimura was dispatched to recover the Marker and transport it back to Earth. Upon arriving at Aegis VII, the Ishimura’s commanding officer and devout Unitologist, Captain Matthius, gave a no-fly order with the exception that the Marker, all related data and corpses should be moved to the Ishimura. Once this was accomplished, the crew of the Ishimura began planet crack operations with the cover putted in place to hide their true agenda. Coinciding with the planet crack, the Ishimura briefly lost all contact with the colony. Once contact was re-established, the crew discovered that the entire colony was slaughtered. Further contact with one of the mining teams revealed nothing about the colony's fate as they are soon killed by unknown hostiles. Several survivors attempted to reach the Ishimura by using the colony's remaining shuttles. After navigating through the debris field created by the planet crack, the shuttles are fired upon by the Ishimura’s ADS cannons for violating the no-fly order. Two shuttles successfully reached the Ishimura. The first flown by Colin Barrow crash-landed into the hangar bay. The second flown by Gabe Weller crash landed on the hull near the Crew Deck. Infestation Unknown to Barrow, an Infector boarded his shuttle and infected his wife's corpse. After Barrow was killed and his shuttle crashed, Jennifer Barrow and the Infector (And presumably a newly infected Colin Barrow) escaped into the Ishimura’s ventilation system before security could arrive. The Infector made it's way to the Morgue where it changed at least twenty corpses into Necromorphs which made their way into the ship. The crew was attacked by the Necromorphs while they are on their daily routines. There are only a few reported incidents at first, but word about the danger quickly spreaded throughout the Ishimura. Some men and women had jobs that they are forced to continue despite the obvious danger in order to keep the ship stabilized, but these stalwart crew members did not last long and the ship slowly began to malfunction as an effect of nobody monitoring it. It finally became obvious that the entire crew was in danger as order around the ship vanished. The decks that the creatures did not reach are barricaded and stopgapped to hold the creatures back when they attacked. Unfortunately, most of the decks are caught unprepared, simply presenting easy kills for the Necromorphs due to the vent system and leaving the decks utterly devoid of life. The Bridge as well as the Medical and Mining Decks reportedly held out the longest. The Medical Deck was completely overwhelmed with the badly injured survivors to the point where the medical staff barricaded the injured outside. The injured personnel are killed by the Necromorphs and the creatures eventually breached the barricades and slaughtered any remaining medical staff. The Mining Deck where the wandering survivors rallied lasted longer as a result of it's endurance, but was eventually overrun by the Necromorphs emerging from the ship's vent system. The Bridge was the last deck to be overrun. The remaining Bridge's crew, security and officers made a last stand with their weapons, but, like the Mining Deck, the Bridge's survivors are undone by the vent system which provided easy access for the Necromorphs. To make matters worse, an unknown force jettisoned the ship's complement of escape shuttles, possibly caused after Captain Matthius' death, leaving the remaining crew trapped on board the Ishimura with no way out. As a last desperate resort, Dr. Kyne disengaged the ship's engines, causing the ship to begin a slow descent toward the planet in the vain hopes that it would burn up in the atmosphere and kill everything inside. The Chief Security Officer, Alissa Vincent intercepted him and tried to stabilize the engines in a bid to rescue the remaining survivors, but failed and instead sacrificed herself to launch a distress signal into space. ''Kellion''’s arrival It was at this point that the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] shockpointed in response to the Ishimura’s distress signal. Many of the areas of the ship are covered in Necromorph biomass or otherwise damaged resulting in failures in the ship's life support, automated systems and artificial gravity. Nearly all of the exterior lights are also inactive due to the loss of the main power. The ship's self-destruct system was offline as well as most of the other systems. The only viable way to scuttle the ship was to disengage the engines and allow the planet crack load to pull the Ishimura into the planet. Throughout the events, trying to survive was the main goal, but to survive, Isaac Clarke had to repair the parts of the ship in some levels, demonstrating that while the vessel was in a deplorable condition, it may yet be saved. The Ishimura was last seen when Isaac departed toward Aegis VII with the Marker in the Executive Shuttle, leaving it's fate for the time unknown. Post-Aegis VII Incident After the destruction of Aegis VII, the Ishimura was thrown out of orbit into deep space, apparently never to be seen again.[http://www.amazon.co.uk/Dead-Space-Retribution-Christopher-Shy/dp/1600108156 Dead Space: Retribution, plot summary] The Earth Government falsified the details of the Ishimura’s destruction, claiming that the ship was lost to a terrorist attack. The Ishimura was commemorated by the government and the C.E.C., keeping the public oblivious to the ship's real fate to avoid widespread panic and chaos.[http://deadspace.ea.com/en_us/home#flash/mediaid=beat1posterswf-20100426063325986 Dead Space 2, Remember the Ishimura] Recovery by the Magpies After Isaac's departure from the Ishimura, it drifted aimlessly within the Aegis System. When a group known as the Magpies led by Jessica Li and Stefan Schneider are using a ShockRing to transport the minerals, the Ishimura was caught by it's event horizon. It was transported to the Magpie's position, destroying their Nest. They stabilized the vessel with gravity tethers and boarded the Ishimura, finding the ship in bad shape. It's hull was bombarded by the asteroids, destroying the entire decks. Oxygen was leaking out and nearly depleted. The ship's ShockPoint Drive was severely damaged and most of the power and artificial gravity was gone due to the damage sustained to the Engineering Deck. Only the emergency power and a few auxiliaries are still functional. The destruction of the Red Marker caused the entire Necromorph infestation to dissolve into a soupy sludge-like material. Despite this, the quarantine lockdowns are in effect all over the ship and the Corruption, though inactive covered almost everything, leaving the ship a miserable shadow of it's former glory. The Ishimura was apparently deserted, leading the Magpies to embark on an expedition through the ship in search of any valuable equipment. However, following the discovery of several shards of the Red Marker on the outside hull, order collapsed. One of the crew members, Malyech assaulted his fellow salvager, Li over the fate of the shards and had to be confined. Another crewman, Venschiff was apparently driven mad by the Marker and attacked a fellow salvager named Schneider, only to be killed in the ensuing struggle. Copland, Malyech's assistant left the Ishimura with a shard, planning to betray them to the Earth Government in exchange for a deal. The worst was yet to come. As the Earth Defense Force and the Oracles, an unknown party closed in on the Magpies' positions, the Necromorphs suddenly reanimated all over the ship. The undead horrors attacked the Magpies, leaving Schneider as the sole survivor. Schneider managed to trick the E.D.F squad into landing in the Ishimura's Cargo Bay where they are slaughtered by the rampaging Necromorphs. Afterward, Schenider attempted to escape, but the Oracles pursued him, forcing them into a confrontation outside the ship. Despite the intervention of a new Hive Mind, the Oracles manage to repel it which Schneider escaped from the fight through a hatch, leaving the Oracles to their deaths. Schneider recovered their weapons and made his way to the Oracles' stealth shuttle, notifying EarthGov about the Ishimura’s location before shocking out to an unknown destination. The EarthGov ships supposedly shocked in not long after and recovered the Ishimura where it would eventually find it's way to the Sprawl. The Sprawl Sometime between the three years that Isaac Clarke was interred on Titan Station, otherwise known as the Sprawl, the USG Ishimura ended up docked at the station with EarthGov engaging in a thorough cleanup and refit operation within the ship, ostensibly to wipe all of the evidence of the Necromorph infestation out. The Necromorph infestation aboard the ship apparently dissolved once more after the loss of the Marker shards recovered by the Magpies, leading to it's inert discovery by the Sprawl's scientists. However, due to the presence of the Site 12 Marker located within the Sprawl, it was not long before the Necromorph biomass began reconstituting itself. In the weeks leading up to Isaac's escape, the Necromorph presence aboard the Ishimura ''silently stalked the Sprawl's technicians, leading to mass paranoia and panic within the cleanup crews. By the time of the Necromorph outbreak within the Sprawl, the ''Ishimura was mostly restored structurally, though the cleanup effort was only partially completed. Later, an uneasy Isaac returned the Ishimura, planning to use it's powerful gravity tethers to reconnect the Sprawl's Government Sector after Director Tiedman disconnected it from the station. Discovering the ship's repairs incomplete, Isaac journeyed to the Engineering Deck to restore the Gravity Centrifuge which was in the process of being upgraded when the Necromorph outbreak on Titan Station began. Afterward, Isaac boarded the ship's tram system to head to the Bridge, only to have his progress halted by an obstruction in the tram tunnel which rerouted him to the heavily-infested Medical Deck. After fighting numerous Necromorphs off and moving through a tram tunnel on foot, he finally arrived at the Bridge. He activated the gravity tethers in order to pull the space track together, making his way to the Government Sector via an escape pod. The ship was still undergoing it's cleanup and refit at the time of the Sprawl Necromorph outbreak, leaving it in a battered yet somewhat recovered state. The protective materials are deployed over the walls, ventilation ducts and the other areas. The UV lighting illuminated blood smeared within numerous hallways which are without power. EarthGov also reinstalled several escape pods in the Bridge which Isaac used to exfiltrate the ship and return to the Sprawl. Among several other reinstallations, several updated Stores are putted in place, likely so the workers could supply themselves if they are needed while they are working on the ship. Later, the Sprawl exploded due to Isaac's actions and the Ishimura was destroyed alongside the Necromorph infected station. Ship Sections Bridge The Bridge was the control room from where the Ishimura was navigated and monitored. It consisted of several sections: The Atrium, the main part of the Bridge of the Ishimura; the Captain's Nest which was Captain Matthius' personal observation area; Administration where the ship's section leaders worked and Communications/External Access where the Communications Array was located. The various sections are serviced by elevators accessed from the Atrium. The escape pods are located outside the Captain's Nest. The Captain's Nest was a restricted area and only the officers holding the rank of Class 5 are allowed to enter. The controls are all holographic and various stations with holographic displays are present throughout the Bridge. When Isaac entered the main atrium, all displays showed a "System Failure" which was a reflection of the ship's overall state. Crew Deck The residential area of the ship and a large deck housing numerous sleeper bunks, a mess hall, a Zero-G Basketball court and several small lounges containing chairs and sofas placed around a large holographic display, possibly for means of entertainment. The Executive Lounge and Executive Quarters are located here as the Executive Shuttle. Isaac arrived at this deck in order to power the Executive Shuttle up by using a Singularity Core. He encountered numerous difficulties such as the misplaced Navigation cards and a lockdown of Block B. Engineering Deck The section of the Ishimura where various engineers worked at maintaining the ship. This area was responsible for ensuring the correct function of the ship's ShockPoint Drive, Gravity Centrifuge and the navigation rockets as well as a continual lifting capacity of 525 trillion kilotons. The area was noted for being very dangerous as only the Class 5 Engineers are allowed entry. Unlike the other areas such as the Bridge and Medical Deck, Engineering was very dark and industrial with exposed and dangerous machinery on display. It was divided into three primary areas: *'Gravity Centrifuge Access:' A large chamber that held the Gravity Centrifuge which kept the Ishimura ''stable. During the time of the Titan Station outbreak, the Gravity Centrifuge was in the process of being upgraded. *'Fuel Storage:' A large compartment for the titular purpose, Fuel Storage was separated into two sections by a mini-tram. This area fed fuel into the engines and was dominated by a large rotating ring of fuel cells and the main fuel line. This was the darkest area of the deck. *'Engine Room:' A large facility that proudly displayed the ''Ishimura’s immense engines, several hundred feet in diameter. Flight Deck It was the location of the main hangars where the shuttles would enter and leave the Ishimura. It contained a fully equipped departure/arrival lounge and had access to the cargo bay, allowing the materials to be loaded into the shuttles for transport. The Executive Shuttle Docking Bay connected to this as well as the Cargo Bay. The Ishimura had multiple docking bays situated all over the ship for shuttles of various sizes, ranging from the massive main hangar bay where the Kellion crashed to the smaller mining shuttle bays such as Docking Bay 17 where the Necromorph infection infested the Ishimura. Hydroponics Deck The Ishimura’s internal farm which produced the food needed to feed the many workers aboard the ship as well as providing a sustainable production of oxygen. It was typically maintained by the horticulturists such as Elizabeth Cross who monitored the production levels of the food. This Deck came under trouble when the Leviathan grew into Food Storage and began polluting the air. It was a massive area. It spanned the entire top portion of the Ishimura's two cargo towers and was divided into 2 primary sections: The multi-level Vegetation Growth Chambers and the centrally located cylindrical Food Storage chamber. Directly before Food Storage was the air quality control and ventilation system, the Station featured a large Hologram screen and controls that indicated air production, ventilation and filtration systems. Maintenance Deck This Deck was where maintenance was performed on the shuttles and the maintenance shuttles are docked. These hangars could be manually opened in the event of their Control Rooms sustaining damage. The only notable location on this Deck was Shuttle Bay 47 which contained Maintenance Shuttle 23.https://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USG_Ishimura?oldid=145505#cite_note-DSE:8-10 Medical Deck The Medical Deck of the Ishimura contained various facilities including: Zero-G Therapy, an Intensive Care Unit, Imaging and Diagnostics, Biolab, Cryo-Lab, Chemical Lab, Morgue and also various research areas and offices of the scientists aboard the ship. The deck was serviced by two trams: One at the main entrance and one at the Cryo Storage entrance. The Medical Deck was divided into three areas: Emergency Ward, Imaging and Diagnostics and the Research Wing. Dr. Kyne's office was located in the Research Wing's ground floor while Dr. Mercer's was located in the Emergency Ward. Before the infestation, the Medical Deck was one of the brightest areas on the ship with virtually all lighting in the medical areas being a vivid white. In 2511, Isaac would have to traverse through here once the tram encountered an obstruction. Mining Deck The heart of the Ishimura. This was where the asteroids and planet fragments are broken apart and melted for valuable minerals. A 4-level deck. It was the largest deck on the Ishimura. The asteroids are brought in via an entrance on the third level and held in place by the gravity tethers. Ore Storage Deck Directly below Hydroponics, this deck was where the valuable ore extracted from operations on the Mining Deck was stored in large containment cylinders. It was the area the [https://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USM_Valor USM Valor] crashed into. The entire deck was basically destroyed when Isaac arrived. The Ore Storage area was instead dominated by the wreck of the Valor. The deck was essentially a gigantic room in Zero Gravity. Subsections and Systems *'Asteroid Defense System (ADS)' :A large fixed Array of Mass Drivers are used onboard many Planet Cracker-class ships. The primary goal of this system was to track and destroy the asteroids automatically, preventing potentially damaging collisions with the ship itself. However, in the event that a part of the Asteroid Defence System went offline, a crew member was required to manually control an offline ADS Cannon. *'Computer Core' :The Computer Core was the central processing area for the Ishimura's databanks. It allowed remote locking and unlocking of various areas, remote disengaging of the ship's engines as well as allowing access to the ship's library. Kendra Daniels barricaded herself here after she and Hammond are attacked by a Leaper. *'Decontamination Chambers' :These chambers could be found throughout the ship protecting important areas such as the Gravity Centrifuge on the Engineering Deck. The purpose of these stations was to cleanse the workers of any bacteria and small debris that could contaminate vital areas. *'Emergency Shuttles' :Due to the Ishimura’s task as a mining ship and it's frequent danger, the ship was equipped with a large compliment of escape shuttles which could be used to evacuate the ship in an emergency. The escape shuttles counted numbers at fifty with a capacity of around twenty-seven, each in order to accommodate the ship's complement of 1,332 personnel. However, when the Necromorph infection reached the Ishimura, the entire shuttle battery was jettisoned with no one on board any of the shuttles. By the time that Isaac Clarke arrived, the only means of escaping the ship was the escape pods outside the Bridge which was promptly jettisoned by Hammond to remove a Slasher. The Ishimura also carried a small compliment of mining shuttles for transportation, but these are either destroyed or also remotely jettisoned by the time that the Kellion arrived. *'Filtration Systems' :The Filtration Systems transported all of the ship's waste to the Water Treatment Facility. The Filtration System was composed of large, interconnected chambers and pipes which ran under various decks such as Medical and Hydroponics. On the ceiling of these pipes are the smaller tubes from which the waste was deposited. Extraction fans and filters are used to remove the fumes, rendering the air breathable. The pipes also contained elevated walkways and doors to allow access without the need to come into contact with the waste. The Filtration System also utilized various air filtration processes to purify the contaminated oxygen or recycle carbon dioxide. This air was dispersed throughout the ship via ventilation systems.https://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USG_Ishimura?oldid=145505#cite_note-DSE:6-11 *'Quarantine System' :The important areas on the Ishimura are equipped with sensors which detected contaminants such as Necromorphs. When one or more of these was detected, the area was locked down until the threat was removed. Both the Aegis VII Colony and the Valor also had a similar system suggesting that this was standard among structures and starships. *Tram System :Due to the Ishimura's size, a tram system was built into the ship, allowing fast and easy access to each of the ship's sections. However, the system was single rail so a single damaged tram would prevent travel throughout the ship. The floor of the tram's subway could be traversed. Trivia *According to the artbook that was included in the special edition release of the first Dead Space, the length of the ship was over 5,300 feet (Over one mile or 1.6 kilometers) long from stern to bow. The width remained unknown. The height was roughly 1,550 feet (0.47 km). *The Japanese meaning of Ishimura was "Stone Village," a title appropriate for the vessel's purpose. Additionally, the presence of Japanese markings throughout the ship, most notably on the ship logo, suggest either heavy Japanese influence or direct Japanese-based construction. *'USG' stood for United Spacefaring Guild.Dead Space Facebook Account *The presumed earliest post-''Dead Space'' in-game sighting of the'' Ishimura'' was during Chapter 10 of Dead Space 2. However, chronologically speaking, it was in the mobile game that the ship was first seen, docked to the side of Titan Station, visible during the game's introduction scene. *Aegis VII would have been the Ishimura's 35th planet crack and possibly final since it was to be decommissioned a year later had it not been infected by the Necromorphs. The reason for it's decommissioning was unknown, though the ship's age may have played a part in the C.E.C.'s decision to retire it. *Just before the events of Dead Space 2, the C.E.C. was cleaning and repairing the Ishimura's damages from and evidence of the Second Aegis VII Incident and it's years of neglect. Given the C.E.C.'s deteriorating situation, they may have hoped to return the Ishimura to service despite it's history. *Right before the events of Dead Space 2, it seemed strange and the unexplainable things are happening aboard the ship as it was being cleaned. One worker on an audio log found in a bathroom believed that the ship was cursed having the feeling of being followed and strange sounds while working. Eventually, he would transfer out. This was probably due to the Necromorphed organisms in the ship reanimating and reconstructing due to the presence of the newly-built Site 12 Marker. *Out of the entire crew, Gabe Weller was the only known survivor. However, he was most likely deceased or at the very least severely injured in Dead Space 2: Severed. *The Filtration Systems are where Chapter 6: Nowhere To Hide of Dead Space: Extraction took place and where the Urchin was encountered. *The Maintenance Deck was where Chapter 8: In The Hearts Of Men, the first part of [[Chapter 9: Escaping the Ishimura|Chapter 9: Escaping the Ishimura]] and Chapter 10: Secrets And Salvation of Dead Space: Extraction took place. *A Dead Space 2 Achievement/Trophy "Operation!" could be achieved if the player "Snared the Shard with the'' Ishimura''".www.easyxbox360achievements.com (This referred to capturing the detached shard of Titan where the Marker was being held.) *At the time of Nicole Brennan's employment on board the Ishimura, the ship was to be decommissioned the following year. *In Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura (Dead Space 2), many save points, Stores and Power Nodes from the first game could be found in the same locations on Engineering, Medical and Bridge. While the save stations onboard retained their unique appearance from the first game, they now displayed the Titan Station holograph when activated. The Stores are completely retrofitted and matched the appearance and inventory of those found on the station itself which was a logical development owing to EarthGov's operations on the ship. *The whole ship appeared to have been undergoing a retrofitting as well as a clean-up as most of the ship's systems are interacted with differently than in the first game. Isaac noted that the Ishimura was already decommissioned after seeing the state that it was in. *At the end of Chapter 10 (Dead Space 2), after activating the tethers in the Captain's Nest, Isaac used an escape pod to get back to the Sprawl. Oddly enough, it was in the same position as the pod that Hammond launched in Chapter 4 of the first game, suggesting that the EarthGov cleanup crews reinstalled the escape pods for emergencies while working on the Ishimura. This negated the movie, Dead Space Downfall where an unknown force ejected all of the escape pods and they are completely empty. **The other three escape pods are empty so this may have just been an oversight by the developers. *Isaac also suffered from hallucinations relating to the events of Dead Space ''while on board the ''Ishimura. For example, after exiting the Gravity Centrifuge, a Drag Tentacle grabbed Isaac and slammed him to the ground before disappearing, leaving Isaac still standing. Isaac also experienced a Brute punching a hole through the glass as he approached the Bridge, but this was also a hallucination of the event from the first game. The windows are sealed, though the hole still remained. The hallucinatory Brute's arm could knock around physics objects such as a mop near the window. *During the events of Dead Space 2, the Ishimura was already two years overdue for decommissioning. Yet, when Isaac returned, the ship was being cleaned up, seemingly for redeployment. Almost none of the ship's systems are disabled including the heavily damaged tram and centrifuge. *Before it's official debut, one could see the Ishimura in Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation of Dead Space 2 by looking through the same window that could be decompressed prior to Isaac actually encountering it later on in the chapter. *In Dead Space 2, the earliest sighting of the Ishimura could be seen was in Chapter 5: Cold and Cryptic. If you look out the window in the room just before meeting with Daina, it's two cargo towers could be seen. It could also be seen when Isaac was knocked out into space by the Tormenter, you could briefly see the Ishimura, but only for a split second. The first time that you could see the Ishimura for a long period of time was in Chapter 7: Power from the Sun when the player was required to re-align the Solar Array panels. If the player looked down at the Sprawl, they could see that the Ishimura was docked on one of the three cross over rails connecting the station to Titan. *The name plate for the Ishimura differed during Dead Space: Downfall and Dead Space 2. In Downfall, it simply appeared as normal text with the C.E.C. logo next to it. However, in Dead Space 2, the writing was luminous and the logo was not visible. *The inventor of the ShockPoint Drive engine and source of the ship's name, Hideki Ishimura was mentioned in the book, Dead Space: Martyr as one of Michael Altman's research assistants. It was not stated, but it seemed likely that Ishimura was one of the few who was evacuated from the DredgerCorp research rig. *Coincidentally, Hideki Ishimura shared close encounters with the Necromorphs in the presence of a Marker and nearly 300 years later, the USG Ishimura ''would suffer from the same fate. *In the game, Saints Row: The Third'', if you go to the back of the rear platform of any ship in the game and zoom in on the piece of paper on the wall, it would give a list of missing ships. The USG Ishimura was featured on that list as an easter egg. *The Ishimura had 50 escape shuttles. When they are launched, they are all empty, save for one, probably by Kyne, Dr. Mercer or an unknown saboteur. **''Dead Space: Downfall'' portrayed Kyne not being responsible for this event as he was in the ship's Bridge at the time and he was not operating any of the ship's commands. *In the initial loading screen for Dead Space 2, the name of the vessel was misspelled "Ishumura". *There was a 2D model of the Ishimura visible if you look hard enough at the middle crossover tube in the first cutscene in Dead Space (Mobile). *In Dead Space 2, the interior of the Flight Deck was reversed. When entering via the service tram on the right-hand side of the ship, the shuttle bay doors should be to the right (To the front of the ship), but instead they are to the left (To the rear of the ship). *The amount of fins on the Ishimura differed, the actual in-game model featured 7 sets of fins while the logo and deck maps featured 9 sets and most concept art featured the ship having 8. Appearances * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space: Downfall * Dead Space: Salvage * Dead Space: Extraction * Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) Gallery File:Dead-space-0056.jpg|A closeup of the Ishimura's Bridge. File:Concept_ishimura_in_profile.jpg|The hull of the starship. File:Dead-space-20080729042426407_thumb_ign.jpg|Bottom view of the ship File:Loading_screen_01.jpg|The different parts of the USG Ishimura as shown in a loading screen. File:Join_the_team.jpg|A poster aboard the USG Ishimura. File:Remember the Ishimura.jpg|A memorial poster titled "Remember the Ishimura" aboard the Sprawl. IshimuraInDS2.png|A glimpse of the Ishimura in recent gameplay (USM Valor damage spotted on the left engine) File:Extraction - Ishimura.jpg|The Ishimura in Dead Space: Extraction. File:ShipComparison.jpg|The USG Ishimura's size compared to the other ships in Dead Space. File:Ishimura Dead in Space.jpg|Ishimura dead in Space. Ddspc2-20120114-152341.png|The USG Ishimura docked to the Sprawl, undergoing a cleanup and retrofit. 0ff1ec7585e5104592cbf4862222d3b5.jpg|An alternate logo of the USG Ishimura. USG Ishimura01.jpg|Concept art of the Ishimura cracking a planet Posters found on board the ship 441fbfbf01b439e42b65b24cbc8dba4f.jpg a48e185a42a78f159ecfefb04b438c6a.jpg dfc3dda47a5b7e4f660fc39ec0d5c7b3.jpg bc4fda3ce692c0cab24fceb86ff8e9df.jpg 65e59cb17812e103304a4dbcb7dc2d21.jpg 24234f3889d11ba934d2b9bb1746a027.jpg fdbe57e74797722716b8fde78d4f9fd7.jpg 7e641748b0680a09eb3a18ad2f5edce0.jpg 083d95d4da451381281f48ccbe7d41d3.jpg 8c51345f447b6d2d4a8af79775f77bf8.jpg 0a6229507160af46365ca5c0b90990eb.jpg 1e115453bf1a470abbfc654dfdb77c2a.jpg 3bef21a6f77fa5f8f7576ae79b92ca1b.jpg 57b01b5547092d7f3029a1ee215daf24.jpg 2ae728786487fd57d1080520d8c46ce8.jpg 9e1d8d94041a1c00e5771b6986d76be7.jpg fdabc8f1640b5b24065961403489d102.jpg 6daa7ceca84435c4edf2dad3863e6136.jpg fbdbd104e4c3fd846221c74eb2d9ee56.jpg 7d2a3a7a635ecfcb156204bad58e884d.jpg 7409bba0526d56104d868d94d2a5644f.jpg 30ef4b2006c7f629429378b02ff3746f.jpg 42c0283622450400c9dd7b38d757c889.jpg 8d16cc09063f875fd3239d7042d19eab.jpg 61d975546d38247edbdb73c452e40543 (1).jpg 1008da323971708e42f500ac1b5a4fea.jpg f1ff4903aa408ccf0e38892fc6ffa8e0.jpg 4678274e8bedfc9c8d1506c69c3fefc9.jpg 3c100067d297d916bdd98395a513c03f.jpg b96c5886f39be9cf5e23bee58f068ad6 (1).jpg 0f03f2f7e53f96663230f58046b23721.jpg Poster with miners.jpg|Poster with miners 8a20679130dbd69de30924c2269dd6e5.jpg Notes Sources de:USG Ishimura es:USG Ishimura ru:Ишимура it:USG Ishimura Category:Spaceships